Five Nights at Shimajirō's: The Arrival
Gameplay The majority of the game takes place in abandoned areas (house, defunct mine, etc.), each with different objectives. Five Nights at Shimajirō's: The Arrival uses similar mechanics to its predecessor, The Eight Pages. The character is armed only with a flashlight. This limited defense forces a sense of helplessness, as the best way to survive in the game is to run whenever in danger. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends' behaviors change slightly between levels. In the first level, the five 1990s era animatronics Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano can be seen outside the window, and after going through the gate outside they can be seen on the top of hills well away from the player. In level two, they most often teleport off-screen or just out of the character's line of sight, but are capable of appearing directly in front of the player. It is observed that their motions center around following the player, but consists largely of jumping from place to place, the inconvenience of which is increased as each of the eight pages are collected. their behaviors much the same as this in level four, except more active. In level three, they pursue much less aggressively, though are capable of teleporting directly in front of the player. In this level, the main antagonist is a 6 year old girl fox who chases the player with a knife (most often following her path directly, but has been seen teleporting. It is unknown whether this is a glitch or an in-game mechanic). The only way of subduing her is by focusing the flashlight (on its second setting) on her. While looking at Shimajirō Shimano or one his friends Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano, the camera succumbs to electronic distortions such as static, blurring, color spots, audio distortion, etc., which obstructs the player's vision unless facing away, and far enough from it. The player cannot pause while this occurs, to prevent them taking a break due to being frightened. When caught, the player will be jumpscared and stuffed into a animatronic suit just like in Five Night's at Freddy's. Easy has infinite flashlight, a greater deal of stamina, and the enemies are not very aggressive. Plot Five Nights at Shimajirō's: The Arrival takes place in October of 2009 and follows the story of a 15 year old human boy named Kazuo Ishiwara and a 6 year old girl fox named Yoshiko Morita. Yoshiko Morita and her family are selling her childhood home outside of Tokyoside Park. Kazuo Ishiwara, in response to several unsettling letters Yoshiko Morita and her family had sent her, comes to visit the Challenge Island kindergartner, bringing along a video camera. His driveway blocked by a fallen tree, Kazuo Ishiwara leaves her car by the road and continues on foot to the familiar house. Along the way, he passes another car (who owns the car is unknown). With the sun setting behind him, Kazuo discovers Yoshiko's home, doors ajar; furniture and belongings disheveled. After carefully searching the house for the key to Yoshiko's room as well as finding a flashlight, Kazuo lets himself in. Scrawlings of five 1990s era characters Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano and haunting messages adorn her walls. A girl's scream coming from a shattered window causes him to panic. Desperately searching for Yoshiko Morita, Kazuo Ishiwara heads towards the sound, into the wooded park behind the house. He activates three generators to light up the path and finds a burnt 3 story Japanese farmhouse. Inside is Satoru Tsuru, a 6 year old boy shiba inu who had disappeared recently and is now deformed. He disappears when Kazuo Ishiwara approaches him. Kazuo Ishiwara aimlessly searches the wooded area for any clues as to the whereabouts of Yoshiko Morita, only finding more of the scribbled drawings. As he ventures deeper into the park searching for the eight drawings, scopaesthesi causes him to encounter five 1990s era animatronics Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano. After all pages are collected, Kazuo Ishiwara runs from Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippi Sorano, slipping down an embankment, hitting his head and causing him to pass out. He regains consciousness several hours later (which is now morning), disoriented; still searching for Yoshiko Morita, Kazuo Ishiwara stumbles upon an old abandoned Japanese coal mine. Various scraps of old Japanese paperwork reveal the mine to have been abandoned in a hurry, crediting seemingly random and unexplained attacks upon the crew to the closure of the mine. An escape route was outlined, but due to inactivity, remains inoperable. With nowhere to go, Kazuo Ishiwara attempts to reactivate the emergency lift by activating the six generators that power it. His progress hindered by the attack of a young knife wielding 6 year old girl fox with pitch black eyes known as the Chaser, who seems to be afraid of the light of his flashlight, dressed in a blood covered and damaged Challenge Island Kindergarten uniform. The Chaser's bloodied fur being the only discernible feature left uncloaked. Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano later attempt to attack Kazuo Ishiwara in the mine. Kazuo Ishiwara does manage to escape Yoshiko Morita, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippi Sorano and use the lift to get out of the mine. He continues moving forward, reaching a large storage outpost for the now abandoned Japanese mining facility. Within he discovers a small television playing a video along with two other tapes. Intrigue getting the better of him, Kazuo Ishiwara watches the tape. On screen, he finds himself watching Yoshiko Morita hurriedly scribbling upon papers. Yoshiko Morita stops, grabs her camera and after discovering that Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano are trying to get in, starts to close every door and window in the house while her whole family hides in fear but Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano manage to get inside. Yoshiko Morita then runs back to her room where Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippi Sorano suddenly appear inside all of a sudden. Yoshiko Morita appears to jump out of the bedroom window before the tape abruptly ends. The second tape shows Itachi Yamada, a 15 year old Japanese human boy and Yoshiko's babysitter, investigating a huge Japanese farm located in a abandoned large Japanese suburban city where he repairs a pulley system, find gas canisters to power a generator, and looks for a key needed to unlock a gate to a Japanese church. Satoru pursues him at every turn and eventually chases him away. The third tape shows Satoru playing on the beach and after collecting a trail of toy trains and slices of cheese pizza that lead him into the woods, he is caught by Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano. Obeying a message etched upon the wall across from the television, Kazuo Ishiwara continues up the Japanese mountainside towards a radio tower. Behind every turn, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano attempt to capture Kazuo Ishiwara with increasing ferocity while he avoids fire and falling trees within a burning Japanese forest. Kazuo Ishiwara narrowly escapes his attackers in the hallways of the radio tower building and looks for a key needed to unlock a door. His flashlights batteries die as he travels through the door only to find he has reached a dead end, containing several bodies of several Japanese campers including the body of Itachi Yamada, several larger fires and a camera with the recording of two panicked people. Shortly after listening, the corridor goes dark and Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano run towards Kazuo Ishiwara accompanied by seeing flashing images of Satoru before blacking out. Characters * Kazuo Ishiwara– The game's protagonist and playable character. He comes to Yoshiko Morita's 3 story house to help her sell it, only to find her missing. Against all odds, he proceeds to relentlessly search for Yoshiko Morita and any clues that might explain how she went missing. * Yoshiko Morita/The Chaser – A 6 year old girl fox, she is also playable in 'Escape' and 'Genesis'. Her grandmother has recently died and she has decided to sell the house, prompting Kazuo's visit with the intention to assist, but disappears. Prior to the events of the game, she had visions of five animatronics which she shared with her friend CR. The night before the events of the game, she was attacked in her home but managed to escape, as revealed in 'Escape'. Itachi Yamada arranges for himself and her to be burned to death in order to stop Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano from stuffing any more people into a Shimajirō Shimano animatronic suit but Yoshiko Morita runs away and is implied to then be driven to the point of violent madness, later attacking Kazuo Ishiwara with a knife. It's unknown where she got the bloodied and torn up Challenge Island Kindergarten uniform that she wore and how her eyes became pitch black when she went mentally insane. * Itachi Yamada – A friend of Yoshiko Morita, with whom he shared her visions of the five animatronics. He and Yoshiko Morita would play in the woods together as children, but when Yoshiko's mom found out he stopped visiting. Despite asking Yoshiko Morita to keep the animatronics a secret from Kauzo Ishiwara, he advised Yoshiko Morita to call her when her grandmother died. He is playable in 'Homestead' in which he investigates a Japanese farmland property owned by the Tsuru and finds clues suggesting that Shimajirō Shimano and his friends had stalked them for years since February of 1994 after a Land of Make-Believe Federation agent lured 5 Challenge Island kindergartners into the back of Shimajirō's Pizza and brutally murdered them and stuffed their corpses into the animatronics to prove that Barney is way better than Shimajirō. Itachi Yamada is found at the end of the game, his corpse next to a camcorder. * Shimajirō Shimano – The main antagonist of the game who can only be seen through video cameras and is the main animatronic. Facing him causes the camera to glitch and distort, intensifying as the player gets closer. Coming too close will result in the player's death by being stuffed into a Shimajirō Shimano animatronic suit. In the game, it is also shown that his influence can eventually drive his victims so far into insanity that they become a monstrous, violent shadow of their former selves (called "Proxies"), as with Yoshiko Morita and Satoru Tsuru. * Mimirin Midorihara '– The main antagonist of the game and the 2nd animatronic. * '''Ramurin Makiba '– The main antagonist of the game and the 3rd animatronic. * 'Takeshi Ishida '– The main antagonist of the game and the 4th animatronic. * '''Torippii Sorano – The main antagonist of the game and the 5th animatronic. * Satoru Tsuru – The missing child. Missing posters can be found right outside Yoshiko Morita's house on a tree and outside the entrance of the Tokyogawa Mine. Version 1.5 of the game has Satoru Tsuru appear in the prologue, 'Homestead' and epilogue as a zombie that chases Kazuo Ishiwara, and it is implied that he was heavily affected by Shimajirō's influence but is now helping Kazuo Ishiwara to investigate him. In 'Memories' it was shown how he was lured into the woods by Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippi Sorano before being captured. In 'Homestead', it's shown that the farmland property Satoru and his family would often visit shows signs of five 1990s era animatronics Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippi Sorano haunting the Tsuru for generations after the murder of 5 Challenge Island kindergarteners at the hands of a Land of Make-Believe Federation agent occurred in February of 1994. Itachi Yamada theorises that Satoru Tsuru inadvertently stumbled upon evidence of this, which may have prompted Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippi Sorano to come after him in particular.